


Sharing

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, kiyohime is a teenager no matter what dw says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Kiyohime doesn't have a problem with sharing when it's with another her.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Lancer
Kudos: 28





	Sharing

Kiyohime has never been good about sharing.

Whenever another Servant starts climbing Bond levels, she starts to glare daggers at them from across the cafeteria. She won’t allow Ritsuka to share her room with any other Servant, which thankfully Ritsuka wouldn’t even attempt anyway. She glues herself to her Master’s side at the first sign of competition.

However, apparently none of this applies when it comes to other versions of herself.

“Mmm…!”

Kiyohime - Berserker - kisses Ritsuka deeply, coaxing her lips open to press her tongue inside. At the same time, Kiyohime - Lancer - carefully strips off the layers of Ritsuka’s clothing, leaving kisses over every inch of exposed skin.

Ritsuka breaks from the kiss in order to gasp for air, only to soon find Lancer claiming her mouth instead. Berserker finds a new home for her lips at Ritsuka’s breast, sucking intently and making her moan into the kiss.

Once she manages to pull herself away from Lancer’s intoxicating lips, Ritsuka says, “I’m the only one who’s naked here. That’s not fair at all.”

Berserker beams at her. “Anything you want, Master.”

Of course, Lancer has a head start on getting naked. Her robe flutters to the ground, and she pulls her bikini top off over her head. “Touch as much as you like, Master.”

Ritsuka likes. She cups Lancer’s breasts in her hands, teasing her nipples to hardness and enjoying the moans that flow from Lancer’s mouth.

It’s distracting enough that she’s taken by surprise when Berserker’s bare chest presses against her back. “Would you like me to keep my stockings on?”

“Please,” Ritsuka says. One of her hands leaves Lancer’s chest to focus on Berserker’s. They’re equally soft.

Lancer presses kisses to the side of Ritsuka’s neck, with just the barest hint of teeth. She fumbles with her bikini bottom before kicking it off the rest of the way.

Berserker slips her underwear down her long legs. “Master… lay back?”

Ritsuka thinks she knows what the two have planned for her. She lays back, settling her head on a pillow. “Kiyohime,” she says, “I’m ready to please you.”

Smiling broadly, Berserker settles with her stocking-clad legs on either side of Ritsuka’s head. Her sex is warm and wet against Ritsuka’s tongue. Lower down, Lancer climbs between Ritsuka’s legs to grind up against her.

The shocks of pleasure from Lancer’s movements almost distract Ritsuka from what she’s doing - almost. She starts with slow, careful licks that make Berserker sigh and pet her hair. When she sucks lightly on Berserker’s clit, she moans shamelessly, and Ritsuka hopes that the walls of Chaldea are thick.

Not that she would really stop even if they weren’t.

Lancer picks up the pace of her grinding, slick to slick. “Master, oh, Master…” Ritsuka hums in response, making Berserker gasp.

“Are you - hah - enjoying yourself, Master?” Berserker asks. Ritsuka sucks harder on her clit as her sign of agreement. “Ohhh, I’m so glad…!”

A hand settles on Ritsuka’s chest - she can’t see who it belongs to, but it doesn’t really matter. They rub and squeeze her breasts until every inch of them aches.

“I love you, Master…” Lancer pants as she works them both up to higher and higher peaks of pleasure.

“I love you too, Master, Master!” Berserker grinds down against Ritsuka’s face, smearing her slick all over her mouth and chin.

Ritsuka’s moans are muffled, but she thinks they get the idea regardless.

Berserker is the first one to come, squeezing her legs around Ritsuka’s head. Lancer’s movements turn messy and irregular, and finally Ritsuka sees stars behind her eyes.

The three of them collapse onto the bed, taking a minute to catch their breath.

Nestled between Berserker’s chest and Lancer’s, Ritsuka decides that sharing is much more fun.


End file.
